1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed towards an electrical tool, in particular a drill and chipping hammer having a drive shaft and two driven members, wherein the drive shaft can be operatively connected with the individual driven members by means of a coupling sleeve. The coupling sleeve can be operated by a mechanical actuating element, in particular by a mechanical rotary switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical tools, such as drill and chipping hammers, in which a motion of the drive shaft is transmitted to driven members are mostly provided with a coupling device that enables coupling and decoupling between the drive shaft and the driven members in order to transmit power. For example, the driven members should not be coupled with the drive shaft in every operating condition of the electrical tool. In this case it is also necessary that the flow of force (power transmission) between the drive shaft and the corresponding driven member can be interrupted.
In order to operate corresponding coupling elements, rotary switches are often used to allow a user to choose between two or three operating modes of the electrical tool. As the coupling elements are mostly operated by a translational motion, a diverting mechanism is necessary in this case, which translates the rotational motion of the rotary switch into a translational motion of the coupling elements.
In a drill and chiselling hammer, a corresponding diverting mechanism is usually formed by means of a switching slider that it movable by corresponding guide rails along the actuating direction of the coupling elements. In order to allow a plurality of operating modes of an electrical tool having two separate couplings, the mentioned switching slider is often based upon a complicated mechanical structure which translates the rotational motion of the rotary switch in corresponding translational motions and directions of the corresponding coupling elements.
A disadvantage of such a configuration of an electrical tool consists in the switching slider being formed by a complex component or arrangement. Moreover, the additional component requires a certain amount of space. in the housing and renders more complicated the manufacture of the electrical tool.